Injured
by chibichibi k
Summary: There lay Shawn, a big smile on his face, eyes closed lightly and snoring like a grizzly bear during hibernation. SHAWNxLASSITER Slash


Disclaimer: Not mine! I make no money even though I need it!!

--

Injured

Lassiter grumbled as he forcibly shoved open the apartment door. Sighing heavily, he adjusted Shawn as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. As slim and light as Shawn looked, he was anything but. Once more, Lassiter adjusted Shawn's arm around his neck and his arm around Shawn's waist, Lassiter half carried, half dragged Shawn to the couch. He lowered the injured young man to the couch and tried to manage Shawn into a sitting position.

Letting out one more disgruntled and fatigued sigh, Lassiter allowed himself to take in Shawn's living room. It was spacious and quite bare. Shawn only seemed to have the necessities. There was a couch, which was an abnormal color of green, a table in front of the couch and Shawn's entertainment unit.

'Not as much useless junk as I would have expected. Considering that this is Spencer we're talking about.' Lassiter thought to himself as he stood beside the couch and took everything in.

Lassiter turned towards where Shawn was slumped and looked the haggard 'psychic' over. Shawn had a two inch gash over his left eyebrow, a swollen cheek, and several smaller cuts and bruises over his arms. Lassiter rolled his eyes as he took inventory or the damage done to Shawn's body. Shaking his head, Lassiter made his way to the door.

A soft groan of pain reached Lassiter's ears as he walked towards the door. Turning back, he looked at Shawn once more and saw Shawn shift and open his eyes.

"Lassie?" Shawn questioned. "What ya doing in my apartment?"

'Great!' Lassiter thought sarcastically. 'There goes my chance at getting out of here before I had to deal with the questions of a concussed 'psychic'. Just my luck.'

"Earth to Lassie-Face!" Shawn halfheartedly singed to Lassiter.

"What, Spencer?" Lassiter sighed.

"What a relief!" Shawn smiled. "I thought that one of the _many_ Spirits that like to frequent my apartment had possessed you."

"Give it a rest Spencer." Lassiter snarled. "Now hobble your ass to bed and rest. I'm going home, now that I'm done dragging your ass home."

Lassiter turned to leave and had his hand on the door when Shawn called out.

"C'mon Lassie! Don't leave an injured guy all alone."

Turning swiftly, Lassiter regarded Shawn with a raised eyebrow. "You're perfectly fine. After all it was your own fault that you're injured."

"That's so not cool. How as I supposed to know that the suspect was going to use me as a living soccer ball and kick me into the alley wall?"

"I would expect a 'psychic' of all people to know that that was going to happen." Lassiter said but his words didn't have their usual bite.

He could still remember clearly what had led to Shawn's injuries. Lassiter, O'Hara, and Shawn, much to Lassiter's chagrin, had been chasing a murder suspect through a series of alleyways when the suspect stopped running and turned to confront them. He had ended up going after the closest of his three pursuers, which had been Shawn and attacked him head on. The suspect had punched Shawn in the head, which led to the gash over his eye due to a nice diamond ring, and when he managed to catch Shawn off balance, he threw him to the ground and kicked Shawn into a wall. Hard.

Lassiter had managed to subdue the suspect before he had had the chance to injure Shawn any further. After that it had been a whirlwind of activity. The suspect had been arrested and charged with the murder of a young female, as well as assault on a civilian and Shawn had been looked after by a paramedic back at the SBPD. After booking the criminal and getting Shawn's statement, Chief Vick had ordered Lassiter to drive Shawn home.

"Owwww."

Shawn's moan of pain brought Lassiter out of his musings and he looked over at the pseudo-psychic and noticed that Shawn was trying to lay himself down on his green sofa but seemed to be causing himself more pain. For some reason, seeing Shawn so pathetic and in pain made Lassiter feel the need to help Shawn get settled for a night on the couch.

"Here let me help." Lassiter said softly.

Thankfully, Shawn was quiet and let Lassiter help maneuver him into a comfortable position on the couch. Wincing slightly as his back hit the couch cushions, Shawn tried to hide it with a soft smile and rested his head against the arm of the couch.

"Thanks Lassie, I didn't know you cared." Shawn joked slightly.

Not catching the joking tone in Shawn's voice, Lassiter stiffened and fixed Shawn with a glare.

"You know I care to some degree Spencer. Otherwise I wouldn't bother helping an idiot like you home. Orders or no orders. Got it?" Lassiter growled out.

"Yeah, I know Lassie." Shawn smiled softly and then winced when his arm twisted and a small scratch on his forearm caught on the fabric of the couch.

"Is there anywhere you didn't get hurt?" Lassiter questioned.

Shawn looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Um, I'm not hurt here." Shawn then pointed to a point near his left elbow. "Kiss it better?"

"Why should I kiss it better when that part of you isn't injured?"

"Because, I know you want to kiss me and now you have a reason." Shawn flirted jokingly.

Lassiter shook his head and Shawn thought that he was going to just get up and walk right out his front door. But Lassiter only paused briefly and then leaned in and place a soft kiss on to the spot that Shawn had pointed out. To say, Shawn was shocked would be an understatement. He blinked once, then twice and then finally a slow seductive smile appeared on Shawn's face.

"I'm not hurt here." Shawn said slowly as he pointed to his right temple. Lassiter's smile matched Shawn's as he leaned in once more as he pressed another soft kiss to Shawn. Shawn's eyes drooped as he murmured "here," and pointed to his lips.

Lassiter blinked slowly before leaning in and kissing Shawn tenderly on the lips. Shawn responded immediately and continued the kiss, making it slow and steady. Lassiter pulled away a few moments later and blushed slightly, not knowing what had possessed him to kiss Shawn. Looking down at Shawn to see what he was thinking Lassiter's face fell at the sight that met his eyes.

There lay Shawn, a big smile on his face, eyes closed lightly and snoring like a grizzly bear during hibernation. Lassiter sighed and pulled himself off of the couch. After straightening his clothes, Lassiter pulled a blanket from a nearby chair and placed it over Shawn. After tucking Shawn in, Lassiter placed a soft kiss to his forehead and turned to leave. A contented sign left Shawn's lips as Lassiter opened the front door, and Lassiter couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he made his way out of Shawn's apartment, already planning on visiting the pseudo psychic in the morning.


End file.
